


Satisfied

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [23]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sex Club, unknown partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Colby likes to go to a club to meet up with a stranger.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger
Series: 28 Days of Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936522
Kudos: 16





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm back. I moved back in August of 2019, and was only just able to get around to getting internet. The good news is I was able to complete this series in my no internet time. So this is the 23 of 28 total fics to be posted in this series. Prompt for this fic was It Was Always You, so of course I used the Maroon 5 song of that same name. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Colby stares across the room, watching as Charlie and Don laugh at something Don's little boy is saying. Charlie's got the young child on his hip and is swinging him back and forth. He jumps when David elbows him. "What are you staring at? It's not that unusual to see Charlie with AJ." 

"I..." Colby shakes his head. "Nothing. What happened between Charlie and Amita? Did anyone ever find out?" 

"Don knows, but isn't saying. I'm fairly sure that Larry and Megan know, but Megan seems to know everything about everyone." David chuckles. "Alan may know, but I'm not sure. I know I don't know, Liz and Nikki don't know, and Ian is as clueless as the rest of us."

Colby nods, finally forcing his gaze away from Charlie and Don. "I still can't believe that Larry and Megan got married before anyone else. And I thought for sure Don would be the last to fall." 

David shrugs, gesturing to where Ian is smirking down at Nikki. "Never thought the big bad sniper would fall either, but it happens to the best of us," David says, lifting his hand and showing his own wedding band. "In fact the only ones not married are you and Colby."

"Well, the four of you got the best women. Not fair to the rest of us." Colby smirks and pushed to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date."

He walks out of the bull pen without saying goodbye to anyone. He heads home, changing out of his work suit and into jeans and a t-shirt. He knows a club he can go to so he can get laid and maybe he'll stop thinking about Charlie in ways he knows are inappropriate.

He makes his way into the club, nodding at the bartender before he's grabbed from behind and pulled back into a corner. He smirks, feeling familiar hands on his waist. "Hey."

"Hi," a mechanically disguised voice says in return. The man seems to know him, but doesn't want to be known. So Colby just rolls with it, allows himself to be blindfolded and seduced.

He groans when the man sucks him to the root, tongue playing with the underside of his cock. "Oh fuck..." He's always imagined --hoped, wanted, wished-- that this is Charlie. "I want in you this time. Please?" Colby curses silently at the way his voice is whining.

"Oh? You think you've earned that?" the man asks, sliding up Colby's body. "And who will you be picturing when you're pounding my ass?" 

Colby flushes a little. "Someone I know. His name is.... I'm sorry, but..." 

"It's no problem, Agent." 

He's pulled to his feet and moved across an empty room. He hears the snick of a lock and is pushed backwards. He gives into it, grateful when he hits what feels like a bed. "Please?" he begs. 

The man chuckles and slides his hands over Colby's body, divesting him of his clothing. "Mmmm. You're every bit as gorgeous as I thought you'd be." A hand wrapping around his cock has Colby gasping. "And this? I'm going to love this sliding into me." Colby moans as a mouth closes over his own.

Then he's feeling a wiry body slide over his own, as nude as he is. He closes his eyes and thrusts against the body. "Please? Please?" 

"Call me his name. Pretend I'm him. I want you to, Agent." The mouth moves down his body and has him arching against it. He sighs and reaches out, only to have his hands pushed back to the bed. "Call me by his name and I'll let you touch when you're buried in me." 

"Oh God... Charlie, please! Please fuck... oh God, please let me fuck you, Charlie."

"That's it, Agent," the man purrs. "That's it." 

Within minutes, the man is sinking onto Colby's dick making Colby gasp and involuntarily reach out to grip thin hips. "Oh fuck, Charlie. Charlie, fuck, you feel so good. Ride me, baby. Ride my dick." 

The man moans and starts to ride him, sliding his hands up and down Colby's chest. "Yes, Agent, that's it. Oh my lord, you feel so good inside me. So good." 

Colby tenses as the man tightens on him. "Oh God, keep it up and I'm going to come sooner than either of us want to end this..." 

"Don't be so sure, Agent." The man begins riding him harder until Colby can't hold back, gripping the man's hips tight enough he knows he'll leave bruises. He smiles a little, wishing he could see those same bruises on Charlie's hips.

"Oh fuck, Charlie!" Colby shouts his name, shuddering as he starts to come. Seconds later, he feels warm wetness hitting his stomach and up to his chest. He groans a little, body still shaking as he comes down. Then he feels the man slump forward, resting on his chest. "Oh wow." He wrinkles his nose when he feels curly hair brushing his chin. "Uh... Look, I know you said to call you by another guy's name, but can I see you? Please?" 

"Of course, Agent." The voice loses it's weirdly mechanical quality and Colby frowns. He knows that voice. He's had dreams about that voice coming while crying out his name. The blindfold is untied, but Colby keeps his eyes shut for another moment until he feels lips on his chest. "Open your eyes, Colby." 

Colby opens them, inhaling sharply when he sees Charlie above him. Charlie smiles and licks his lips. "Hi there." 

"Charlie?" 

"Not disappointed it's me, I hope," Charlie says, smirking a bit. He slides his fingers over Colby's chest. "I always hoped you wanted it to be me, but..." 

Colby reaches up, grabbing the back of Charlie's head and pulling him down for a kiss. He breaks it long enough to murmur, "You're all I've ever wanted, Charlie," before he continues kissing the man he loves-- the man he's always loved.

When they finally break apart to breathe, Charlie speaks, "It was always you. I loved Amita, yes, but even after we'd gone to England, you were all I could think about. When I came back, I wanted nothing more than to tell you but you were always so busy. Then I started going to the club, and I saw you walk in one night. When you were willing to be blindfolded and you were willing to play along...." Charlie shrugs, smiling at Colby. "I wanted to hope you were thinking of me every time I blew you, but you were so quiet..." He sighs a little. "I knew tonight was the last night unless I could get you to give me a name. If it hadn't been me... Well, yeah."

"No more guessing, no more hoping, not for either of us. It's always been you for me, Charlie. No one else could satisfy my heart." 

Charlie laughs a little and leans in, kissing Colby. "What do you say we head back to my house then? Dad's in the guest house out back, so no one will see." 

"I don't care if the whole world knows now. I have you. Nothing else could ever matter." 

Charlie lets out a sigh, smiling as he slides off Colby's lap. "Come on, Agent, let's get home then." 

"And do you object to telling the world?" 

"Let's tell everyone who matters first. Then we can tell the rest of the world." Charlie tugs on his pants and shirt, tossing Colby's jeans to him. "By the way, no more coming here... Unless we come together." He grins when Colby laughs. 

"Anything for you, Charlie," Colby mumbles, getting dressed. He reaches out once he is and pulls Charlie close. "I want to mark you. I want to make sure you have my finger prints all over this beautiful body of yours." 

Charlie moans. "I'm pretty sure you left indentations on my hips already, Colby." He leans in as Colby places his fingers over those same marks. "Colby..." He shudders, eyes fluttering closed. "Pretty sure all you'll ever have to do is touch me there and it will get me hard." 

"Hmmmm. That has all kinds of possibilities doesn't it?" 

"No embarrassing me in front of the team, but yes." 

Colby grins and kisses Charlie softly. "Charlie... I love you." 

"I love you too, Agent." Charlie smiles against Colby's mouth. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Let's go home."


End file.
